


Niekada

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No actual sex, Not daddy kink for once in my fucking life, Oral Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, fluff at the end, i’m surprised by myself, pillow humping, will is good with his tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will has been craving Hannibal all day, as soon as he gets home he wants him in his mouth.





	Niekada

“Please,” Will said grasping at Hannibal’s white collar. “I’ve been craving it all day.” His breath was ragged, strained, pleading. His bulge throbbed beneath his navy blue briefs and a bead of sweat had started to form at his temple.

Hannibal reveled in his ability to turn his paramour into grasping and wanton mush. Years of fawning over the younger man without an inkling of returned feelings had taken a sharp left turn the past few months. In no time at all he had Will intoxicated by him, addicted to his body, his tongue, his cock. Earning the affections of one William Graham made Hannibal feel like a God.

“Needy little thing today, hmm?” Hannibal said, gripping Will’s hips and allowing the the shorter’s curly hair to nuzzle against him and into his neck. Hannibal’s nails dug into the fatty part of Will’s sides, holding him impossibly close. He could feel Will’s heart slamming again and again against his chest, could smell his arousal.

Will encircled Hannibal’s half-hard cock through his slacks and squeezed gently before meeting his eyes. He licked his lips. “Been wanting it in my mouth all day,” he sighed.

Hannibal tried to refrain from smiling but a small smirk leaked out before he licked at his own lips to whisk it away, not wanting to look too excited about the prospect. Will had been on his cock countless times by now but hearing him speak such naughty words stirred something inside him every time. However, he hid it, not wanting to give Will the satisfaction of knowing just how much he was enjoying it.

Hannibal twisted one of William’s curls with his finger, taking his time before addressing the request.

“Say it.”

Will kissed the side of Hannibal’s jaw, his hand moving up and down now adding a stroking and cupping motion to his play. “Please,” he whined.

-

Hannibal found it hard to believe Will had never performed oral sex on a man before he met him. From the first time William’s mouth was on him he was better than anyone Hannibal had ever been with. At first Hannibal attributed it to his years long crush on the man, but no, Will’s mouth and tongue were technically perfect. His moves were always deliberate and meaningful, never sloppy or done in haste. Will took his time, always seemingly more turned on himself to be performing the act than Hannibal was having it done to him.

Hannibal was sat in his high-backed desk chair, relaxed comfortably against it. His white button up was on but completely open showcasing his grey peppered chest hair. His pants and briefs were around his ankles and the beautiful Will Graham was between his legs.

Will was playing near the base giving warm open-mouthed kisses. His eyes were closed, lost in it. Hannibal’s hand was in Will’s curls, scratching lightly on his scalp and tugging him closer. Will’s mouth moved lower until the flat of his tongue was lapping over Hannibal’s balls.

He only used his hands when he absolutely needed to and for his next act it was necessary. Lifting Hannibal’s scrotum he ducked his face below. Hannibal kicked his pants off to allow him more flexibility before making himself accessible, opening his legs further and lifting them. Will’s tongue made contact with his hole and Hannibal gasped, his head falling back, his prominent jawline on display, his bottom lip quivering.

“Good boy,” Hannibal sighed, gripping the dark brown curls harder now. “You know just where I like it.”

Will spread him further with his hands and fingers, opening Hannibal up to the cold room before dragging his warm tongue over the rose pink pucker. He played there for a while, teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue. He dribbled spit directly around his opening before beginning to massage the muscle with his finger and tongue simultaneously.

“Fuck,” Hannibal sighed.

Will began moving back up prompting Hannibal’s legs to drop. He kissed his way up Hannibal’s shaft peppering little wet smooches up and up until he reached the head. His hands were behind his back, held by an invisible rope, not wanting to use them again.

Their eyes met as Will enveloped the head with his lips. He didn’t go down immediately but suckled at the tip gently, his tongue dipping into Hannibal’s urethra, coaxing out more pre-come before lifting Hannibal’s cock hands free to allow an angle to take him down. He lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked on Hannibal’s the whole time.

Hannibal owned that look. It was for him and him only.

Years ago when he first met the man he learned he wasn’t fond of eye contact. Never in a million years did he imagine the man would be on his cock with that unthinkable stare.

Will twisted his head bobbing up and down on Hannibal, getting drunk off the hazy look he was getting from him.

“Getting there,” Hannibal said, his thumb on the side of Will’s full mouth now, still in awe of how he was able to take the entirety of him down. Hannibal was above average in length but the girth of his cock was something that always served as a hinderance when it came to receiving oral sex. That was until Will Graham came into his life.

“Want me to come in your mouth, pretty?” Hannibal said, his chest caught in the endless circle of a gentle heave.

Will nodded.

With that Hannibal’s head was falling back again and with a high pitched whine he was coming down Will’s throat. Will’s hand snaked up to encircle him and lift himself up in time to catch some of the white on his tongue, using his hand to slap it gently on his tongue again and again causing Hannibal to buck up and whimper. Will cleaned him, lapping up every bit of him, stroking him through the aftershocks with little twists and kisses and suckles.  
“Fuck,” Hannibal said again, collapsed against the chair, his thighs twitching as Will climbed up onto the chair with him.

Will straddled him, his hands going immediately to the back of Hannibal’s neck and lowered his mouth to him. Hannibal breathed hard into his mouth before their lips met. Their kiss was heavy and wet and Hannibal could taste himself on Will’s tongue.

Their kiss went on for a minute before Hannibal processed Will’s abandoned cock, heavy and full behind the cotton of his briefs. “My my,” Hannibal said, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to speak. “You need some attention, don’t you?” He traced the outline of it with his finger causing Will to bite down on his own lip.

He nodded.

“Quiet boy today.”

“Sorry,” Will blushed.

“Tell me what you want,” he played with a curl near Will’s ear.

Will had a new fetish he wanted to bring up but he held his breath, not sure of what Hannibal’s reaction would be.

“I want to feel shameful,” Will whispered, his mouth so close that his breath tickled Hannibal’s lips.

-

“Get on the bed,” Hannibal commanded. “Show me your shame.”

Will’s heart was pounding, as he climbed onto the duvet. Hannibal, who was fully clothed again, took a seat in the cushioned chair in the corner and crossed his legs.

“Pretend I’m not here.”

Will grabbed at one of the soft cotton pillows on the bed and placed it beneath him before lying his stomach down onto it. The added cushion caused the curve of Will’s ass to be more prominent, facing Hannibal in the corner. He wiggled until his groin was over the pillow, his achingly hard cock pressed against the feather down pillow case, the feeling sent a shiver down Will’s spine.

Will and Hannibal had been having sex for months but Hannibal had never just watched him before. Something about it felt so naughty and he couldn’t put his finger on why the fantasy turned him on so much. Long before Will gave in to Hannibal’s affections he had been touching himself thinking of him, subconsciously as first and then eventually until he was feeling guilty all the time.

He lay his body flat against the bed except for the slight raise of his hips before slowly bucking forward. He gasped at the softened friction, the pillow hugging his cock in all the right places. His cheek was against the bed and his eyes were closed, whining to himself as he played with the position, turning a bit to the side and back, up and back, testing out what felt best.

Hannibal uncrossed his legs, feeling his softened cock fattening up again at the sight of Will gyrating and humping the pillow.

“Get your pleasure, baby,” Hannibal said at a whisper, not even sure Will could hear him. “That’s it. Find what feels good.”

He had forgotten for a second that Hannibal was there and was watching him. Reminding himself made his heart flutter and then Will was sliding faster against the pillow. His leaking tip adding moisture to his briefs. He whimpered as he came, his hips spasming, jerking forward as he moaned.

Hannibal rushed up from his chair and draped himself over Will from behind, kissing his neck. “That’s it,” he spoke softly in Will’s ear as he helped him through the aftershocks. Will’s face was bright red with embarrassment and arousal. Hannibal wanted to make it better for him. “Keep moving your hips,” Hannibal said. His added weight made the pressure of Will’s cock against the pillow more firm and unrelenting. Will tried to move his hips under Hannibal but could barely do it.

“Feels too good,” Will whimpered. “Too much.” A tear streamed from the corner of his eye.

Hannibal shushed him and kissed his tear away before his cheek and the back of his neck. They laid together for a few minutes breathing and sharing lackadaisical kisses, their minds swimming together like two fish in the same bowl before Will spoke.

“Never leave.”

He fell asleep.

Hannibal shifted off of him to lay on his side. He took in the beauty of Will’s sleeping face, his face softening and his chest tightening. The back of his knuckles traced the shape of Will’s cheekbone. He whispered.

“Niekada.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment (:


End file.
